Requiem
by snoopykid
Summary: This story takes place after Neal vanishes then goes from there. It excludes the whole destruction of Storybrooke and focuses on a darker aspect of Emma and how she feels about Tamara's betrayal. History is going to repeat itself and this time: there might not be any hope. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So last night's episode….HOLY CRAP! They really know how to leave someone hanging right? Can't believe it is the season finale next week…then we will be Onceless for who knows how long? September? Oh well. Least I have the entire first season on DVD to watch.

Summary: This story takes place after Neal vanishes then goes from there. It excludes the whole destruction of Storybrooke and focuses on a darker aspect of Emma and how she feels about Tamara's betrayal. History is going to repeat itself and this time: there might not be any hope. It is also AU in some parts, so get ready and enjoy!

**Requiem**

Emma sat on the couch with the book in her lap. The page was open to a picture of a fourteen year old boy. Her hand gently caressed the page over the boy's face as a tear slid down her cheek and effectively landed on the page. Letting out a shaky sigh, she took a gulp to hold back a sob and forced herself to tear her gaze away from the page and looked up at the ceiling.

Henry had just gone to sleep, after sobbing hard when Emma had told him what took place at the docks. She had said nothing. No words of comfort, encouragement, no nothing. She had just allowed him to cry. What could she say? "It would be alright." "We will find him." "He will find us." "Hey we are family, and we always find each other"? Lies. All of it. Neal was dead…she was sure of it. No matter what world he found himself in, he was dead or would soon die…after all there was no medical building or technology to remove that bullet.

Snow and David had more or less tried to offer some comfort; hell even Regina seemed to give some, granted it was for Henry, but still you knew that things were bad. Emma flicked through the book; it was just something to do to distract herself from the pain that was threatening to consume her, until her eyes found a story that did not look familiar: Regina's story.

As she read she learned why Regina hated her mother so much, her mother had been partially responsible for the murder of Regina's true love. It then continued to describe how hate and vengeance had filled the Queen's heart until she eventually enacted the curse.

Something then came to mind as she again looked up, "_You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?_" She had once asked Regina a long time ago. She never did get an answer, but now she knew why. Her true love died, while Emma did not believe in the whole true love thing, she really did love Neal…now all that is left is emptiness.

"_Love is weakness_." Cora had once spoken to her. Emma shuttered at remembering the feeling of having the woman's hand stuck in her chest.

Love, there was a reason she closed herself off to it after Neal left her the first time. Slamming the book shut a new emotion was coursing through her. Anger, pure unadulterated anger; Neal told her that he would never leave her again; he refused to believe her about Tamara. She had told them that she was evil. She had told them that something was not right. She told them! Love…maybe Cora was right. Then pain started to seep in. She had once vowed to never feel like this again. Especially after Graham died in her arms, after Mary-Margret told her to let the walls down. They were the reason they were built to begin with.

Emma shook her head and once again opened the book to a random page. It was about her mother getting revenge on the queen. She read that her mother took a potion that Rumpelstiltskin made to get rid of the ability to love…just then thoughts crossed her mind as she continued to read. She wanted the pain to end. She wanted to do something about it. But then she stopped and re-shut the book.

She couldn't do that…she wouldn't do that. Henry needed her…she was the only parent left; because of Tamara, a voice came to her as she made the trek upstairs. Opening the door quietly she placed the book on the dresser and looked at the sleeping form of her son. Henry's cheeks were red and he was letting out shaky breaths. Tamara did this; she was the reason Henry truly now had no father.

Emma's breathing started to become rapid as she saw the events unfold in the warehouse. She saw Tamara shoot Neal, then the portal, then their final moments of declaration, then him yelling as he fell. Shaking her head she left the room and headed downstairs. Grabbing her coat she ran out of the apartment and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow so I am impressed with the alerts I have been getting and I only posted this story a few hours ago…well here is the next chapter. BTW I am taking a study break so you are welcome. I will be updating when I can and yea…this is going to be really AU so…onward yo-ho!

**Requiem**

Regina was shocked to say the least. Not only was it 6 o'clock in the morning, but the woman who made this past year hell for her was at the door. Regina could tell something was off about the blonde before her. It was obvious that she was in mourning, but the question that Regina felt compelled to ask was, "Where is Henry?"

"At home, sleeping." Emma's voice was dead as she spoke, "May I?" She motioned to the door.

Regina nodded and let the blonde pass through and led her to the study. Going over to the cabinet Regina turns as the blonde takes a seat, "You want anything to drink?"

"Got anything stronger than apple cider?" Emma asks knowing that was the first thing she was offered when she first arrived to Storybrooke.

Regina couldn't help but smirk as she poured two glasses of scotch. Giving a glass to Emma, she took her own seat across from her once nemesis, "So Miss. Swan-"

"Regina not for nothing, but shouldn't we start acting like family?" Emma asked interrupting the former Queen.

Regina was taken aback by the blonde's words and was momentarily quiet. As she studied the blonde her-(dare she admit it?)-step granddaughter. Emma cleared her throat and that snapped Regina's attention back to the present, "Well your father and…mother did save my life…and I guess like it or not we are…" Regina cleared her throat, "family." Emma gave a nod, but did not smile. Regina noticed this and decided to re-state her question, "Well, as I was asking…Emma. What can I do for you?"

Emma took a sip of the alcohol and was not looking at the Queen, but at the floor. Taking a deep breath she made her choice. As selfish as it was, she was tired of getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it. While Regina did kill Graham, she had no proof, but Tamara…she was going to pay, but she needed to know, "How did you do it?"

"Do what dear?" Regina asked confused.

"How did you decide to follow through with your path to revenge?" Emma clarified now giving the Queen a long hard stare.

Regina was taken aback by the intensity the blonde possessed. Clearly this look was not an inheritable trait, this was the look of someone who suffered all of their life and wanted to take their life back. Regina sighed and took a sip of her drink, "I was in a bad place. My true love had died-"

"I know the story. I know what my mother did, how she broke your promise."

"How-"

"Henry's book," Emma said simply, "I want to know why you fixated on my mother."

Regina looked at Emma with caution, but saw no judgment in her eyes; just sheer determination and a spark…a spark Regina knew all too well. As much as she hated to help the Charmings, she knew that if Henry lost Emma, it would not end well for anyone…he would be devastated. That and too they were family…no matter how much bad blood was between them. The best thing for her to do was to try and talk Emma out of it, "Emma I know what you are thinking-"

"The hell you do!" Emma yelled as she slammed her glass on the table, "I want that bitch to pay! She is the reason Henry no longer has a father!"

Regina was stunned and she thought back to a time long ago as her father's voice came to her, "_Revenge is a dark and lonely road and once you go down it, there is no heading back_."

Her heart clenched as she remembered her response to him, "_What is there for me to head back to?_"

"Think about Henry or Baelfire. What would they want you to do?" Regina asked trying to get Emma to think clearly. She had made her decision based on grief and she did all she could to hold on to that grief. Emma was doing the same thing; in fact she was planning on doing the same thing, "Miss. Swan…Emma…once you go down this road there is no coming back from it. Believe me. I loss a lot of things because of my decisions; do not make my mistakes."

Regina did not know where that statement came from, but the reaction she was expecting was anything except, "Screw you!" Emma yelled, "I thought you would understand! Clearly it was a mistake coming here." Emma stormed to the door as Regina followed, "Good night Madam Mayor!"

Regina was too stunned to call after the running blonde. She placed a hand over her heart and felt that it was about to beat out of her chest. Swan, Emma, her granddaughter sought her help…and just rejected her. The feeling was odd as she closed the door slowly and looked at her mirror. She did not have the energy yet to use magic. Hell this confrontation took a lot out of her. Seeing the clock she made the decision, going to the phone she dialed the number.

Emma was running. She did not know what possessed her to go to Regina. Maybe it was the fact that they were family, not by blood, but by marriage. She had read the story about Regina's loss love and how she fixated on her mother for revenge. She had thought Regina would help, but not give advice.

Coming to a walk she entered the quiet town and saw the pawnshop with its lights on. Dim, but they were on. There was a story that she had read about her mother, how Rumpelstiltskin gave her mother a potion to rid the ability of love. Regina had hardened her heart naturally, but Emma knew she could not do that…not unless she put up her walls. Walls that were no longer made of steel, but of crappy asphalt that eventually degrades and you get those damn potholes.

Coming to the door she banged on it until she heard the tail sign of a cane and footsteps. Gold had appeared and gave a surprised look as he unlocked the door, "Miss. Swan ple-"

Not waiting for the invite she let herself in and she said, "I want that potion."

Gold gave Emma a look as she paced the floor, "I am sorry I don't-"

"The potion that you gave my mother when she wanted to heal her broken heart…I want that potion." Emma said firmly facing the imp, "It is the least you could do since you screwed with my life."

Gold chuckled, "Well now, let's get a few things straight dearie. First of all I owe you nothing. Second of all while yes I chose you to be the saviour, you made your own choices in your life. Third of all I will not make you that potion."

Emma through her hands up, "Seriously?! Regina will not help me and now you won't? What the hell?"

"You are the product of true love dearie. Everyone knows that true love can break any spell." Gold sighed as he went behind the desk.

Emma glared hard at him, "I want that potion. I need to feel-"

"Anger, hate, bloodlust?" Gold suggested as he looked at the woman his son had fallen for. He saw her eyes as they flashed in all the things he mentioned. It was then that he felt a shift in the magic, "My my dearie you really do want to feel that. Feel anything that will keep you on this quest."

"Glad someone finally gets it." Emma said in a low voice, "I would think you more than anyone would want this."

Gold sighed and went to the cabinet and pulled out a vial as he motioned her into the other room, "Indeed I would, however I know that it would not bring my son back."

Emma watched the man in front of her as he put a bit of water in the vial, "Says the man who created a curse just to get his son back."

"And look where that led us Miss. Swan. Bae is gone and I do not have any way on getting him back. Not with these magic hunters on the loose. Just because I brought magic here, does not mean I am totally invincible." Gold said looking at her. He reached out and before Emma could stop him, he picked a few hairs out of her head and dipped one of them in the vial. Then the liquid inside turned a cloudy white, "This should be what you were looking for."

Emma took the vial and stared hard at it, "So, if I drink that, I'll no longer have love?"

Gold nodded and placed both hands on his cane, "You will focus nothing, but on your quest. However you will not even remember who he is."

Emma looked at him in shock, "Won't remember him? Then-"

"Something I told your mother, I now tell you: Love is the most powerful magic. The cure must be extreme."

Emma scoffed, "'Extreme' sounds like an understatement."

"Don't doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. This cure will do the trick for you. As I said you are the product of true love. Your powers," He eyes her for a moment and watches as her face is a mask, "are linked to the ability to love. Once you drink that, you will be rendered powerless."

Emma breaks contact and looks at the vial in her hand. She mulls over what he told her. She didn't need magic to bring pain. She wanted her to feel what Neal felt, what she herself went through, and most of all how Henry was feeling. No, she didn't need her powers. She had done fine for the twenty-eight years she was in this realm…nodding she was about to pocket the vial when she stopped and looked at him, "What's your price?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and held out the last remaining strands of her hair, "These'll do."

"What do you need of my hair?" Emma asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"What do you need of it now? It's been plucked from your head. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand and Emma looked at it. Nodding her head she shook it, "Deal."

Emma turned to leave and as she was leaving she heard, "Drink it in good health."

Gold waited for ten minutes before he took a look outside from his door. There was a crack of thunder in the sky as the winds picked up. Rumpelstiltskin took a tentative step outside and eyed the clock tower. The clouds were rolling in when it should have been a nice sunny morning, "I am sorry Bae." He whispered to the wind and went back into his shop.

The hand moved on the clock tower so the time now read seven-fifteen in the morning. The clock began to chime to signal that it was quarter past the hour but suddenly stopped. Now all was silent in the town as the time once again stopped and purple smoke began to lift around the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Requiem**

Snow and David sat on the couch. Both their faces were grave and slightly pale. They had just gotten off the phone with Regina and what she said had disturbed them. The only luck they had was that Henry was still upstairs sleeping, although Emma was not home yet and it was down pouring outside as the winds continued to howl, "You know, maybe Regina is over-reacting. Perhaps we are all over-reacting. Emma might just need space." David offered trying to make his wife feel better.

Snow looked at him, and without needing for her to say anything he got the point, "Ok maybe not…but she has Henry to think about. I do not think she would be willing to risk-"

"She tried to kidnap him," Snow deadpanned.

"What?" He asked confused.

Snow sighed and stood up with her arms crossed as she went to the window, "Apparently when August told her about the curse and magic she panicked and tried to leave Storybrooke…and she tried to take Henry with her." David stands and places his hands on her shoulders as she continues, "I remember being really upset with her. But she explained to me what happened and how she just needed to leave…I had said she was reverting…maybe-"

"No she wouldn't revert. We all have come a long way. There is no way that-" David was cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned to see Henry rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room.

Not saying a word he sat on the couch. Sharing a look, Snow moved out of David's arms and sat down next to her grandson, "How are you?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her and she could see he was not well. She wondered how late both him and Emma had stayed up before she left, "I was hoping it was a dream," Henry said not looking at her, "I was hoping that I would wake up and mom would tell me we are going to see dad." His voice was scratchy as he took a shaky breath. He then looked around and a feeling of panic started to creep up on him, "Where is mom?"

David and Snow looked again at one another debating on what they should say as Henry again asked, "Where is my mom?"

David gulped and knelt down so he was eye level with Henry, "She went out for some air. I am sure that she will-"

Just then the door flew open and Emma came in the apartment dripping wet. Her mascara was running and her hair was tangled. Her eyes were red, but they had a murderous gleam to them, "Emma!" Snow exclaimed running to her daughter and throwing her arms around her not noticing the stiffness in her daughter, "We were worried sick! Regina said you took off after you had a disagreement."

"So what? Is this really supposed to mean that I should start caring for a woman who tried to kill you or all of us for god knows how many years all of a sudden?" Emma asked emotionless as she pried her mother off of her and took her coat off.

Snow then took notice of the blonde's appearance, but it was David who spoke, "Where did you go Emma?"

Emma snorted, "I had places to go, things to do, and people to see." She then went into the kitchen as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Henry, Snow, and David watched as she went into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of juice. Pouring it into a glass Snow asked again, "Emma is everything ok?"

Emma took a gulp and looked at her mother, "Oh everything is just peachy Snow. Everything is as it should be," Emma waltzed over to the window and looked outside, "It is raining and pouring. Thunder is rolling on in. The perfect mood setter for us, wouldn't you agree?"

Henry took notice of his mother's voice and asked quietly, "Something bad happened again…right?"

Emma looked at her son and immediately felt nothing. No love, no understanding, and no sympathy. She was void of all of that…except for the darker part of her soul…which was what she wanted, "Of course not. As I said, everything is perfect or will be soon."

Heads snapped to her as she said that, "What do you mean?" David asked as he continued to look at his daughter.

Emma smirked ruefully as she took another sip of her drink, "He said I would forget; but I didn't." Snow's eyes followed Emma as she reached into her other pocket and took out a vial. Emma eyed it and casually placed it on the counter, "I remember why, I remember every feeling I had, the only thing this did was strengthen my focus on my goal."

They watched as Emma placed her glass in the sink and Snow picked the vial up and saw that its contents was empty…whatever was in the vial was gone, "Emma what did you do?" Snow asked as she recalled the conversation with Regina.

Emma looked at her mother and once again smirked, "Come on _**mother**_, what'd you think I did? What do you think I want? After all you once wanted the same thing. Regina came after you because she wanted what I want."

Snow looked at her daughter and took a step back, "No. Emma please say-"

Henry immediately reflected on what his mother said. While he did not know exactly what was going on, but based on Emma's story Tamara had supposed killed his father…his mother's chance at true love. Snow had unknowingly led Daniel, Regina's true love, to his death and Regina wanted revenge…Snow's dark side had come out when she drank a potion that Rumpelstiltskin had given her and she wanted to kill Regina for making her life-Henry's eyes went to the vial that was shaking in his grandmother's hand and then he looked at his mother…it clicked.

Getting up slowly he went over to his mother who was glaring at Snow and David, "Mom…please," Emma looked at her son again as he asked, "you didn't go see Gold did you?"

Emma took no notice at the tone Henry gave her. Instead she said, "I did go see Gold after Regina refused to help me."

"You drank it?" David asked finally catching on to why his wife was suddenly in anguish and shaking with the vial in her hand. He then noticed how his daughter's eyes darkened, "Emma how could you?"

Emma was then suddenly furious. They started this! They were the reason Tamara had the upper hand in the first place, "How could I?! This would not have happened if you would have believed me in the first place!"

"Emma-" Snow started to plead, but Emma cut her off, "I told you there was something wrong! I told you that I did not trust her! But no! You had to claim I was the jealous ex! You had to claim I was over-reacting! If you would have believed me in the first place, we would have had her sooner and Neal would still be here! He was the cause I drank that because now I want revenge! I want to cause her every last ounce of suffering I went through! Too many times I have been screwed over and I am sick of just taking it!"

Henry had backed away from his mother at this point and stood off to the side. Snow and David had tears in their eyes as Emma continued, "I am taking her down. One way or another I am taking her down and there is nothing no one can do to stop me. Cora was right, love is weakness. Love screws us over. I am so sick of hearing that love conquers all and that true love is powerful. If it was Neal would still be here. If it was, then I would not have suffered the way I did. I will get my revenge and she will pay. That will be my so called 'happy ending'," Emma finished and then she stormed upstairs leaving Snow, David, and Henry utterly speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok first of all: thank you all for being patient with me as I went through some sticky situation with the stupid system. Also thank you again for your patience as I also went through the finals from hell. Now that is said and done: here is the new chapter! I think I am back baby!

**Requiem**

The rain had cleared up and three people stood looking down at a black diamond, "What the bloody hell are we doing down here?" one of them asked.

"Easy Hook," a woman's voice said, "We are destroying this thing. This is the thing that will destroy the town and all magic with it."

Hook eyed the diamond as the other man went over and grabbed a pickaxe, "And if the town is destroyed, you do know that we will be killed as well, yes?"

The other man looked over as he approached the remaining two, "We are will to die for our cause…aren't you will to die for yours?"

Hook eyed the two. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Shaking the feeling off he stood back, "If that means the crocodile is dead too, then so be it." He made a motion with his good hand, "Proceed."

Greg and Tamara shared a look as Greg faced the diamond. Raising the ax over his head he swung hard. The diamond made a sickening crack and it split in half. The three held their breaths as if waiting for something to happen…but nothing did, "Hit it again." Tamara demanded.

Greg heaved a heavy breath and once again hit one of the pieces. In frustration he kept hitting the diamond until it was nothing but dust. Letting out a stream of curse words Tamara through her hands in the air, "Why did this not work?!" Then she rounded on Hook, "You did something."

"Me? You had the diamond. Clearly she probably tricked you." Hook stated.

"No, we got that off her person," Greg said as he through the ax on the ground, "Regina would not have had the ability to switch it on us."

The three became quiet until Hook realized something, "She could not have used her magic…this thing would have worked with magic."

"Yea, it is magic, but that does not explain-" Tamara was cut off.

"Don't you get it? It requires magic for it to work," Hook said slowly, "This must mean that there is no more magic."

Greg and Tamara looked at him, "But how-" He was cut off as Hook started to walk away, "Where are you going?" Tamara asked as she chased after him.

Once they reached the surface they were greeted with purple fog rising from the grounds of the town as the occupants were still in their houses. It was still raining slightly as they took in the scene around them, "What the hell?" Greg breathed out.

"What is happening?" Tamara asked slightly wary.

"Magic is leaving Storybrooke." Hook answered.

"How?" Greg asked again. Hook did not reply, because he had not a clue; although he was going to find out.

Snow, while she did not want Henry to go with Charming to see Gold about the vial, was thankful that ultimately she did let him. Emma had come back downstairs cursing on the phone to whoever it was she was talking to, "Look I do not give a shit ok?! Remember what I did for you? I literally covered your ass-"

There was a pause as Snow watched her daughter stopping before her hand reached the apartment door. Then Emma spoke again this time her voice low and dangerous, "You had better have that information faxed to me within the hour or so help me god I will turn your ass in." Emma then violently hung up the phone and started out the door and that was when Snow immediately followed.

"Where are you headed?" She asked as she struggled to keep up with her daughter.

Emma didn't look at her as she responded, "Not that it is any of your business, but I am going to town."

"Why?" Snow again asked.

Emma glared, "Don't you have something better you could be doing rather than harassing the hell out of me?"

"Emma please can't we talk this out?" Snow said as she managed to get in front of her daughter and effectively blocking Emma's way.

Emma's eyes narrowed and Snow had to suppress a shudder, "The time for talking was over when you blew me off. Now stand aside." Emma ordered.

Snow did not know what made her do it, but she let Emma pass her and trailing behind her daughter, she followed the blonde into town, praying that Charming was having better luck with Rumpel.

"What did you do to her?" David demanded to know as he and Henry barged into the Pawnshop.

Coming out of the back room Gold limped over to the duo followed by Regina and he said, "What did I do to her? I simply did as she asked. I gave her something that would help her focus on her goal. Although like I was telling Regina," Gold motioned over to the Queen, who had gone over by Henry which he held her hand for comfort, "the potion she took made her forget Bae."

"No it didn't. She still remembers him," David growled out and ignoring the look of shock on Gold and Regina's faces he demanded, "Undo the potion. All magic can be broken."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "Oh, yes. With true love; however that seems to be in short supplies today Prince Charming. You see when Emma drank that potion she gave up her magic so really there is no true love. That and my son is gone, who may or may not have been her true love." He spat out the last part.

"Wait so that is why there is no magic anymore?" Regina asked slowly as she had her hands on Henry's shoulders, "She drank the potion and that took all the magic away?"

"Precisely dearie;" Gold stated, "That is what I was trying to tell you when you asked about there being no magic."

David shook his head, "Who cares about that! Can you fix Emma or not?!"

Gold walked behind the counter and responded simply, "I cannot."

"Wait so not only did I lose my father, but now I am going to lose my mother?!" Henry asked his voice laced with pain.

Regina turned Henry so he was looking at her, "We will not let that happen Henry. I promise we will not let that happen." Then she looked at Gold, "There must be something we can do. Emma is out for revenge, if she turns-"

"I am well aware as to what can happen with the current route she's taking," Gold said darkly. He looked at Henry who was listening curiously, "If she kills Tamara, she becomes as evil as the woman whose life she takes."

Charming felt a familiar sense of déjà vu as he responded, "She could never become that evil. Emma is a source of good. She is true love."

There was a sudden commotion that could be heard from outside and their heads turned to the door where they could see people flooding the streets. Charming hesitates a moment as he vaguely hears Gold's response, "Evil isn't born, dearie – it's made. If Emma starts down that road, you'll never get her back."

Now shouting could be heard as they look back at the pawnbroker. Henry listened closely and realized, "That sounds like my mom and grams." Giving each other a look Charming was out the door followed by Regina and Henry while Gold limped out.

"Words, words, words. That's all that love is. And, unfortunately for you, words don't mean anything to me. You know what does mean something to me? Taking action. And that's exactly what I'm going to go do!" Emma yelled unaware that she was saying what her mother had once said, "And nothing you say can or will deviate me from my path to redemption!"

"Do you hear yourself Emma?!" Snow yelled, "This is not you! You can't do this. It's not who you want to be. You can't kill her."

Emma glared at Snow, "Really? Watch me." She started to storm away when Snow again grabbed her and pushed her back to where she was standing. Neither woman was aware of the growing crowed who had come to witness the showdown between their sheriff and their rightful queen…aka daughter and mother.

"You cannot give into your dark side. Look what it did to Regina, Gold, Me, and what the hell? Look what it did to Hook!" Snow stated firmly, "This will not end well for anyone. Not even Henry."

"It is because of that bitch that Henry is already suffering and you cannot possibly compare to what I am feeling to what happened with you, Regina, Gold, or Hook!" Emma yelled back, "God no not Hook!"

Said pirate was watching silently in the shadows and he had confirmed his suspicions. He had listened in on the conversation in the pawnshop and now he too was witnessing the scene. From his vantage point he could see the lad, Henry, who was in the arms of the Evil Queen. His heart went out to the boy as he watched Swan and Snow going at each other's throats. He could also see some kind of concern in the crocodile's eyes and he could see the pain in the eyes of the prince. Hook had often wondered about their relationships, and he also wondered how long it was going to take for Swan to break.

Hook shook his head and was about to leave to return to the hideout to rejoin his 'allies' when he heard, "Yes I can because your revenge centers on Neal being gone!" Snow yelled, "And the person who caused this is his ex-fiancée!"

This stopped Hook as his head snapped back to the scene. Emma lost Bae? And it was because of Tamara? He had not known this. In this case Emma was exactly like him...he watched as Emma's eyes flashed and he knew instantly that this was not natural hate…this was hate that had been intensified and based on what he heard Emma drank a potion that the crocodile made, "_Emma what did you do lass_?" he wondered to himself.

Emma let out a growl, "Well whose fault is that?!"

"Excuse me?!" Snow was aghast, "I am your mother and-"

"NO!" Emma yelled causing Snow to take a step back, "You are not my mother! You are just the woman who gave birth to me!"

"Emma!" David yelled not able to be in the background anymore came up to Snow while Henry stayed by Regina, "You will not-"

"And you!" Emma yelled pointing to David, "Are not my father! Neither of you have any right to be judging me as to what I deem right and wrong!"

"Emma we are trying to help-" Snow's voice was soft as she feels like her heart being torn out.

Emma laughed, but not in a good way in fact it made Henry flinch, "Trying to help?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! No, if you were then you would not have passed judgment on me when I told you that something was wrong with that bitch!"

Before anyone could object Emma started ranting again and pointed her finger at Snow, "I never once judged you! Not even when you started your affair with David fucking Nolan! Yea sure I told you it wouldn't end well, but no you did not listen to me did you?!"

Snow's mouth was gaping like a goldfish and David had the decency to look ashamed, "Not even when you admitted to the affair. I told you it was your life and that we were all adults! Even when shit hit the fan with the town calling you a home wrecker and David screwing you over, I **never **once casted you aside and just blew you off! In fact I literally worked my fucking ass off to prove your innocence in her disappearance when no one else did! Not even you!" She now pointed at David who flinched.

The people standing around now looked away from the family as they recalled those events and they all looked ashamed, even Katherine leaned into Fredrick as she remembered the slap in the face she had given Snow, "A parent is supposed to be there for the child. A parent is supposed to support the child no matter what. Giving them the BOTD-" Emma was stopped.

"The wha-" David started to ask when Emma viciously cut him off, "Benefit Of The Doubt! Granted I sucked at that, however at least I went along with Henry with the whole Operation Cobra nonsense that turned out to be true!"

Henry flinched. He knew that Emma had not believed him at all, however to actually hear her talk about it so violently was rather hurtful; "You know it is sad when the only person that believed you or had faith in you is an eleven year old," Emma stated in a low voice, "especially when someone like me does not come for help very easily."

Snow looked at Emma and saw the venom in her daughter's eyes. These eyes were not the ones that she had come to know or even the eyes of her position as sheriff, no these eyes must have been worn by her daughter over a number of years of let down and disappointment, "I tried to talk to you, but you both were so busy with the fucking magic beans that you thought it was more important to go take care of them than your own daughter who you claimed that you would always be there for. Yea you guys are certainly going to get the parents of the year award for that one!"

Henry, now unable to keep quiet any longer wiggles out of Regina's grasp, "Mom please-" Emma looks at her son suddenly and Henry can see that any feelings besides hate and vengeance are almost gone. Pulling his bravery together he says softly, "Dad would not want you to do this. I do not want you to do this. It is not all grams and gramps' fault."

Emma looks at her son and David and Snow can see the gears turning in her head. The town hold's their breath as they watch their sheriff and friend mull over the boy's words, "You are right." Emma says finally her voice seeming convincing and almost slightly normal…that is until, "It is Greg's or whoever the hell that guy is as well. Two for the price of one, I like those deals. Besides," Emma started to walk away, "an eye for eye and a tooth for a tooth."

"Emma wait!" Snow yelled. The blonde paused and gave her mother a piercing look as if daring for another confrontation, "I am begging you not to do this. Please," Snow took a step forward, "I lost my daughter once, I refuse to lose her again. You got to find the goodness in you."

Emma went back over and met Snow half way, "Ok one: you loss me the moment you refused to listen. Two is a follow up to your number one: you never had me. Three: where has goodness ever gotten me? In fact where has 'good' ever gotten any of us? Just more heartache and pain and quite honestly I am sick of it. If you are going to be weak and spineless and just sit there and take it, fine by me," then in a lower voice Emma added, "just stay out of my way."

Then without any more words Emma stormed over to the station leaving Henry, David, and Snow standing in the middle of everything. The people started to disperse without a word. Regina went over to stand near Henry and Red went over to stand by David and Snow as Gold went back into his shop. Archie, Blue, Nova, and Leroy also approached the family as well, "There has got to be some way to help her," Henry whispered.

"What about magic?" Leroy asked.

"There is none," Blue said as Nova nodded in agreement, "We do not know what happened to it."

"We do," David said motioning to himself, Henry, and Regina.

The three of them started to explain as Snow sat on the curb with her face in her hands Leroy and Red joined her and tried to offer some kind of comfort as they were finishing up. Blue looked at the Evil Queen with slightly distrusting eyes, "So you were saying that she had come to you last night?"

Regina nodded stiffly and tried to keep her voice as crisp as possible and began to explain the talk she had. Henry was the only one who noticed the slight underlying concern, granted it was for his sake, but he could kind of see how his adoptive mother was changing. Blue sighed after the explanation was finished and said, "Well then it seems as if Emma was already headed down this path before going to the Dark One. Even with our magic, we would not be able to help."

"Why?" Red asked, "Wouldn't good magic cancel out dark magic?"

"No, because it would have to be by choice," Nova answered looking at her mentor for confirmation which she received, "Emma chose that darker magic. It is not like a curse or a spell that was placed unwillingly."

"Well how can we help her?" Henry asked again.

"We can't," Leroy said as he looked at Snow, "she has to help herself first."

Snow looked at her friend and knew what he was referring too. But then she looked at David as she remembered the event in the forest, "Or we could make her remember who she is."

"But that is not the problem." Regina said, "She remembers who she is, she just doesn't care."

The silence returned once more as the group began to disperse. Blue and Nova had agreed to research anyway to help Emma return to herself, and Red and Leroy had agreed to keep a look out for Tamara and Greg. Snow, David, Henry, and Regina made their way back to the apartment to figure out a plan.

Hook in the meantime stood in the shadows pondering over the information he heard. He was infuriated with everything that he found out. Granted it was the crocodile's son that was the cause of Emma's pain, however he was also Milah's son and that bitch had killed him according to the information he was listening to. He stormed out of the shadows of his hiding place to go find Swan…it was time to strike a new alliance.


End file.
